<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude Against a Wall by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142793">Interlude Against a Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony take a moment before they suit up to save the helicarrier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Of Elves and Men</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude Against a Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.</p>
<p>This is the story for Frottage.</p>
<p>As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them had argued most of the day since they’d come on board the damned helicarrier after meeting in Stuttgart. Steve wanted to smash Stark’s face. Almost as much as he wanted to kiss that smart mouth of his. </p>
<p>He’d never met anyone who affected him like Stark did. </p>
<p>When they’d run to get their suits on after they felt the ship being hit, Stark had grabbed him. </p>
<p>“Wha -” he’d started to say when Stark kissed him, a full, open-mouthed kiss that almost took his breath away. </p>
<p>Tony shoved him against the wall. “Shh.” More kissing and he felt Stark’s dick hard against him. He shrugged and kissed him back. He realized after a moment that he was as hard as Stark. </p>
<p>Tony took a hold on his hips and pulled them against his own, rubbing their cocks together. Steve heard a sound and realized it was him making the sound. </p>
<p>“Wait – we need to get -” he started to say, only to be shushed by another kiss. </p>
<p>“We’ve got a minute or two.” Tony began to thrust against him, his cock rubbing against Steve’s. “That’s all it’ll take.”</p>
<p>“Damn!” Steve murmured, but he didn’t pull away. He began to moved his hips, too, meeting Stark’s thrusts. His mouth sought Tony’s for another kiss. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Rogers. You’re a lot hotter than I thought you’d be.” </p>
<p>“You’re an ass,” Steve told him and buried his head against Stark’s shoulder as they humped one another like two teenage boys. He licked and kissed Stark’s neck as Tony clung to him. </p>
<p>Both of them were quite breathless and fast approaching a point of no return, Steve realized. He hoped to hell that no one came into the hall where they were. </p>
<p>“Shit!” Tony whispered and bit Steve’s ear. “Oh fuck!” His vice was uneven and his breathing was ragged. He wasn’t pulling back at all now. He was grinding into Steve instead. Steve realized that Stark was coming against him and when he thought to push him away, realized that he was close himself and held onto Tony, not letting him move away. </p>
<p>“Tony!” he growled into Stark’s ear as his knees almost stopped holding him up for a second, then a huge wave of pure pleasure rolled over him, taking his breath. “Tony!” he said again as he came inside his clothes, being held against a wall by a near total stranger.</p>
<p>“We need to suit up, Cap’n,” Tony murmured with a quick kiss. </p>
<p>They pulled apart and went about the business of saving the helicarrier.  </p>
<p>Then the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45"><b>Tumblr</b></a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>